Jesse and The Gang
by McCreeFTW
Summary: A short story about a mission that Jesse McCree was sent on by Overwatch.


Jesse McCree had been sent by Overwatch HQ to Amarillo, Texas to take care of some remaining Deadlock gang members and possibly take out their leader. Now Amarillo was a town all too familiar to Jesse, as it was the site of a Deadlock base that he had been to countless times however coming back here as an agent of Overwatch made the whole place seem foreign to him.  
Like any true cowboy though he remembered exactly where the nearest saloon was located. So he made his way to the building and as he walked in he noticed it was just as busy as he expected. He recognized some the faces like Al, who had been the owner for at least 25 years, there was also Tommy, the head bartender and best darts player in the whole state of Texas, and Silas, the bounty hunter who always went there after he finished collecting a bounty.

As Jesse strolled to the bar he seemed to be in the clear because it appeared that no one recognized him. See the last time he was here he was much younger, had shorter hair, and not as much facial found an empty seat at the bar and sat down. "What'll it be there cowboy?" Tommy said while cleaning a glass. "Strawberry wine with a splash of whiskey. On ice." Jesse replied. "Strawberry wine with a splash of whiskey? You know I've only heard one other person order that in here before." Tommy said in slight amazement. "Well that person has a good taste in drinks. Haha." Jesse said with a slight chuckle. "Wait a minute" Tommy's eyes got bigger, "I recognize that laugh. I can't believe it. Jesse McCree back here in Amarillo." Tommy's tone and volume then dropped to a whisper, "What are you doing here? You know you're a wanted man here right?" Jesse looks at him from under his cowboy hat and says "I'm well aware of the situation here. Oh and thank you for letting everyone here know what my name is." 

"Alpha 2, you read me Alpha 2?"

"I hear you loud and clear Alpha 1."

"You still got him in your sights?" Alpha 1 asked.

"Yeah I still got him. But it looks like there's some commotion happening on the other side of the bar. What should we do?"

"Hang tight let's just see how this plays out." Alpha 1 replied back. 

Alpha 2 was right about the commotion in the bar. There were at least ten guys who all got up and made their way where Jesse was sitting at the bar. The first man to get up and make his way to Jesse sat down right next to him and said to him "So it is you? I thought we told you to never come back here again or else!" Jesse, not missing a beat says almost jokingly "Well I came back to see what you meant when you said Or Else." Well let's just say that didn't sit to well with him. You see the man who had sat down next to Jesse was the man that he was looking for, Henry Blackmon, the leader of the remaining Deadlock gang. "Boy!" Henry said in pure disgust while grabbing McCree by the shirt "Why I ought to take care of ya right here, right now for saying something like that to me." McCree not shaken by said comment gave Henry a cocky yet calm response "Well I sure would like to see you try." It was at that moment when Henry came unglued. He threw a punch at McCree, knocking him clean off his stool. Jesse hopped up quickly like the punch did nothing to him and return the favor with a punch of his own.

This was going to escalate quickly and Al who was watching the whole thing was quick to jump in, "Take it outside fellas. We got paying customers in here that don't need to be disturbed by your shenanigans." Two members of the gang were quick to grab Jesse and escorted him out of the building, Henry followed close behind. They threw Jesse on the ground and have him a few good kicks while he was down there. Henry stepped in and said "Enough, let's settle this the honorable way." "Since when do you care so much about honor?" Jesse asked while spitting out a little bit of blood from that punch he took to the face. 

"Alpha 1, they are all outside now do you want me to take the shot?" Alpha 2 asked in anticipation.

"No go on the shot, I repeat no go on the shot. If you take it now it'll throw em into a frenzy. We wait for the signal before doing anything" Alpha 1 responded in an orderly fashion, then proceeded on the radio "Alpha 3, 4, and 5 report?"

"Alpha 3 here. Me and 4 are in position just waiting on the signal, love."

"Alpha 5 reporting in. In position, waiting for the green light. And remind me why I'm 5 when I'm really second in command?"

"Rey... I mean Alpha 5 we already went over this. You were just the fifth person to sign up for the mission so the other numbers were already taken." Alpha 1 replied back.

"Cut the chatter boys, we need to focus." Alpha 2 said in a very stern voice.

"She's right, everyone focus. We need to be ready to go on the signal." Ordered Alpha 1. 

So there they were, right in the middle of the road, smack dab in the center of town. Jesse and Henry about 20 feet apart, facing each other. You see when Henry said "Settle this the honorable way." He meant in a good ol' fashioned showdown, you know the ones that always took place at high noon. However this showdown was a little bit tipped in favor of Henry because he had 10 guys backing him up so even if Jesse beat Henry fair and square there was no way he could take out the other 10 guys fast enough. "Look around here Jesse. There's 11 of us and only one of you. There's no way you're winning this fight. So just surrender now and we won't hurt ya... that bad at least. Hahaha!" Henry yelled. "I thought you said you wanted settle this honorably?" Jesse replied "Killing a man in an 11 on 1 fight is very fair or honorable if you ask me. Give me something here to make this more of a fair fight."

"Hahaha, give you something? Like what? The first shot or something?" Henry said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Why not?" Jesse asked "Even if you give me one shot I still got to get 10 more of you guys."

"You really think we are just gonna stand here and let you get one free shot on us? If you would have asked nicely I might've considered given you 2 or 3. But if you only want one I'll give it to ya. Only catch, you can't use it on me. You have to use it on one of my boys here." The gang members looked at each in pure terror, fear, and anticipation. Which one was gonna be the unlucky one to be on the receiving end of that free shot? None of them knew. But Jesse knew all too well where he was putting that shot.

McCree waited for a minute before taking the shot, he knew he was gonna need a fearless strategy to even have a chance at living through this. He looked to his left then to his right trying to see if there might be any cover he could take to maybe buy himself some time when the shootout really began. There were empty horse stables on both sides of McCree, that if he could get to in time might just provide enough cover to give him a fighting chance. Jesse then regained his composure, took a few deep breaths, and was staring a hole right through Henry. "Come on McCree! We're waiting!" Henry said growing a little impatient. Jesse then under his breath said to himself "Oh it's coming. The pain is coming." and almost as quick as a flash of lightning he un holstered his gun, raised it up over his head, and fired straight up into the air.

"That's it?! That's how you use the free shot we gave you? Hahahahahaha! McCree you are much stupider than you look." Henry arrogantly yelled to Jesse. But Jesse just stood there with a devilish grin on his face. "What's so funny boy?" Henry asked. "Oh nothing!" Jesse replied as calm as a cucumber. 

"That's the signal! Take the shot! I repeat, take the shot!" Ordered Alpha 1 to Alpha 2

"With pleasure Jack!" replied Alpha 2.

"Alpha 3, 4, and 5 we go on the next signal!" Jack radioed. 

"You won't have that smirk on your face much longer, cause we about to...aaugh." Henry's sentence was cut short by a well place sniper shot coming from the hills just outside of town. "You were saying Henry?" Jesse asked in a very sarcastic tone. At that moment the Deadlock gang members all turned around to see what exactly happened to Henry. Jesse took advantage of this distraction, by undoing the belt of flashbang he had on and throwing them into the center of where the gang members were standing. 5 flashbangs went off in quick succession managing to get every single one of the gang members. 

"That's the next signal! Go, Go, Go!" Ordered Jack.

"Right. I'm incoming with the package now. Stand by love." Exclaimed Alpha 3.

"Reyes, you good to go?" asked Jack

"I'm right with ya Morrison!" replied Gabriel

"And...the...package...has...been...delivered!" Alpha 3 uttered while using all her might to get there as fast as she could.

"Thanks Trace, now go get back to Winston, let me, Jack, and Reyes handle this. You guys gonna join me?" Jesse wondered

"Thought you'd never ask." Reyes and Morrison said back in unison.

"Deploying shield now!" Winston said over the radio. 

"Let's rock and roll everyone!" Jesse yelled as Jack and Reyes both came out of the empty horse stables to join him under Winston's shield. It was at this time the flashbangs were beginning to wearing off and the Deadlock gang slowly turned to see the three men standing under the shield and they knew it had been a setup deal the whole time. "Scatter! Spread out and try to flank them!" Yelled one of the gang members. It was then when the shootout truly began. Shots were being traded back and forth. Jesse, Jack, and Reyes were safe under the shield but it wasn't gonna last forever. They had managed to take out three gang members but the remaining 7 were gonna cut through that shield in no time. 

"Be ready guys that shield is gonna give out in just a few seconds." Alpha 2 noted to the three of them.

"You still got us covered from up there, Ana?" Jack asked

"I've always got your back! Now go, spread out!" Ana ordered back.

"You heard her! Remember the plan." Jack yelled to Jesse and Reyes.

"Aye, aye commander!" Jesse replied 

Reyes gave Jack an approving nod and the three of them executed said plan. Reyes went left, Jack and Jesse went right. This made the Overwatch team even more deadly. Ana was able to keep the gang honest with their choices of cover, making them not be able to hide behind any low cover. The gang members who thought they found good cover behind taller objects were quickly flushed out by Reyes who was flanking up the left side. With Jack providing covering fire, Jesse was able to do what he did best, get all up in their business and do like any gun toting cowboy knows how to do, fan that hammer, overwhelm them with bullets. With this strategy the Overwatch team made quick work of the remaining 7 gang members. The whole battle took only 15 minutes but it felt like a couple of hours to the team. When they thought all was done a very weak and shattered voice was heard from the middle of the street. "Jesse…" It was Henry he was clinging to his last bit of life but he was still able to muster up the strength for a few more words. McCree walked over to him and Henry continued "You no good, back stabbin, traitor! Look what you did. This was your family, we were the first ones to care for you and this is the thanks we get in return. You'll never be the man you want to be, some justice dealing, law bringer. You'll always be that low-life scum that we picked up off the streets years back."

Something triggered inside of Jesse when Henry said these words to him. McCree yelled in the loudest voice possible "Now you listen here, you son of a bitch. I want it to be known that on this day in Amarillo, Texas that Jesse McCree put an end to the Deadlock Gang and... put an end... to you..., Henry!"

"Fuc..." Henry began to utter

BAAAAAANNNNNNGG!

The shot rang out as loud as thunder and the whole town fell silent. Jesse put one right between his eyes and Henry's dead body slumped back to the ground. Jesse stood over his body and looked around at all of the gang members who were now dead. His breathing became heavy, he could feel himself getting weak. He dropped down to his knees and tears began forming in his eyes. He let out a soft sob and put his head in his hands.

Morrison and Reyes notice the sudden change in his demeanor and rushed over to him. Jack gets there first with Reyes right behind. Jack kneels down beside Jesse and puts his hand on his shoulder "You alright Jesse?" Jack asked in a concerned voice. Reyes who was standing over the two added "Hey, you did good today kid, now come on let's get out of here."

"Now Reyes calm down, let's just give him a minute. Jesse, what's wrong?" Jack asked again.

"It was true. It was all true." Jesse utters between tears. "This was my family. These were the first people that I can ever remember loving me and caring for me. I don't remember my real family, so these men were the closest thing I had to one. They were my brothers and I loved them and now...they are all...gone! I killed them, what kind of man have I become?" Jack and Reyes exchange a look of concern, then after a minute of not knowing what to say, Jack says to Jesse "I know this must be hard on you to kill people that were once close to you, that were your family. But these men were bad people Jesse. They needed to be brought to justice and let me tell you, you would've been right there with them if you hadn't made the choice to join Overwatch. You see you're not a bad person Jesse, in fact you're a much better person now they you ever were. You made the choice to do something better with your life, you chose to rise above all of this, and join something greater than this two bit gang. And they didn't sound like no family to me. They made you a wanted man, they were going to kill you just because you chose to do something different with your life and they couldn't see the error in their ways. That's not what families do. That's not what Overwatch does. We are your family now McCree, we love you, we care for you, we want what's best for you."

"Clearly you are a better man, cause you're still alive and they are all dead." Reyes stated.

Jesse takes a deep breath and regains his composure. He lets out a little chunkle when he says "You know I took your advise boss. I put it right between the eyes this time." Reyes gives McCree a pat on the back. Jesse then turns to Morrison "You're right commander, Overwatch is my family now, and these men are just ghosts from my past now, they are not family any more."

"You good now Jesse?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I'm good, let's get out of here!" Jesse replied

"Tracer? Winston? You still got transport?" Jack radioed

"Sure do, love." Tracer exclaimed.

"Alright good. Bring it around, we're ready to go. But pick Ana up first." Jack ordered

"Will do Mr. Morrison! She replied back.

Jack, Jesse and Reyes all began making their way to the edge of town where they were going to be pick up at when all of the sudden McCree stopped dead in his tracks "Oh shoot!" He said with a slight look of worry in his face. "What's wrong now, kid?" Reyes asked. "I almost forgot something, I'll be right back, stay right here." Jesse quickly said as he began hustling back to saloon where it all started. He crashes through the doors and stops in the doorway taking a minute to catch his breath from the running he just did. He glances around to see everyone in the place staring at him. Nothing was said for a moment when finally Silas is the first one to break the silence, "Boy… that was one hell of a show you put on out there!"

"Just doing my job, sir!" Jesse replies humbly

"Well consider it a job well done." Silas continues "Hey everyone let's raise our glasses to this fearless son of a gun for not only standing up to the Deadlock Gang but for sending those filthy, sons of bitches' straight to Hell! To Jesse McCree and no more Deadlock gang!"

"To Jesse and no more Deadlock!" The whole place repeats with much exuberance.

"Now, now it wasn't just me out there, it was team, my family, it was Overwatch. To Overwatch!"

"To Overwatch!" They all toast again.

Jesse then makes his way to the bar. He reached down on the ground and picks up the broken stool which was the one he was sitting on before.

"Sorry about the stool Al." Jesse says apologetically.

"It's no problem Jesse." Al reassures.

Jesse reaches into his back pocket and starts handing money to Al, "Well here's for the drink, made just the way I liked it Tommy, here's for the stool, you can buy a little bit nicer one this time, and here's for a round for everyone on me." Jesse turns to see the transport outside waiting for him with the rest of team already inside. "Well I gotta go, duty calls!" He then heads for the door but right when he's about five feet from the door the giant coo-coo clock from behind the counter strikes the hour. Jesse turns to try and read the time but he can't see it from that distance. "Well would you look at that..., It's High Noon!" Al says. McCree begins to chuckle. "What's so funny Jesse?" Al asked.

"Oh nothing Al, just that…" He turns to look at Al over his shoulder "That's my line!"

Jesse hopes in the transport and they make their way back to Overwatch HQ. He was never going to forget this day, the day that he put an end to the Deadlock gang and Henry Blackmon but it was also the day that the Bad Ass Mother Fucker Jesse McCree was born.


End file.
